


This Distance Another World Itself

by LilacsandFreedom



Series: Worry Not the Living [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Ghosts, Light Angst, Multi, Multi-Classed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Open to Interpretation, Talking To Dead People, and yes this is more Haurchefangst, canon adjacent, happens before certain endgame stormblood events anyway, very light spoilers though, yes once again we're in the area of "well it's more or less canon compliant"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsandFreedom/pseuds/LilacsandFreedom
Summary: In the blessed solitude of an Ishgardian bell tower, the Warrior of Light fancies that their secrets are heard and their prayers are answered.





	This Distance Another World Itself

They went as far as they could go. Higher and higher up the tower, until they finally reached the top. Below them was the world. Hydalen and all her nations, all her wonders, all her terrors, and all the people counting on them to continue as they always had before. Sitting between the frozen bells and the stars, they treasured this momentary respite, this distance like another world itself. They sighed.

“Haurchefant, I am surrounded by idiots.”

The Warrior of Light was a stalwart soul. Ever-vigilant, with arms ever-open and ever-ready. They preferred to do this in private, where none would find reason to question the image crafted. No use to worry the living. Open your heart to the dead.

Sometimes, they fancied that the dead answered back.

“Surely you don’t mean that.”

The warrior shook their head. “Oh, I do and I don’t. My allies are many, as are my enemies. My friends are all bright, often extraordinarily so. And yet, there come times I wonder if they’ve lost their grasp of common sense.”

“In my time in the healing arts,” they continued, “I’ve often heard the phrase “you can’t heal stupid”. I’m beginning to take it seriously. You can’t heal stupid...you can’t save everyone. Ah, but it hurts my head and my heart that both are true.”

He sat beside them. Close, but not touching. Never touching. “Come now, no need to be so disheartened. Where’s your vigor? The light in your eyes? Your smile?”

“I do smile for you, Haurchefant, but I believe I’ve done it too much. I’ve had little time to weep.” they said, “It might not suit a hero, but I am only a person in my quiet moments. So pray forgive me for being discouraged when so much seems to have happened so quickly.”

“You have been busy.” he said, “Felling tyrants, slaying primals, igniting and resolving-- what’s the count now-- two revolutions?”

“Provided you count my the defeat of the archbishop and company as a revolution, it comes to three.”

“_Three _then! Tell me, do you ever tire of hearing me say that you are simply splendid?”

They laughed. “Never. I only wish I could truly hear you say it again.”

“And I wish that I could have remained with you longer. But, so do others. You have little reason to be lonesome when you have so many people you can call friends. Why not confide in them? Don’t you write?”

They stood and leaned out into the night. If they were closer, perhaps he could hear them better. “Oh yes, I write. I send Ser Aymeric accounts of my adventures. I wish well my allies in far-off places, and my friends in the Scions are never truly far from me.”

“So why not speak your heart?”

“To confide in them fully is to burden them further, and this I cannot do.” they said, “A knight lives to serve, to aid those in need. You said that, I recall. Good words to live by.”

“But,” they continued, “there are other reasons. Among my many allies, Haurchefant, you were one of the first to look at me and see beyond the blood on my hands. Splendid am I on the battlefield to all, but to you I am splendid in all things.”

“I can’t believe that.” he said.

They turned and found him standing tall, hale and whole, as they wished to remember him. “Surely, your dearest companions cannot see you as a mere tool to serve and slay? I simply cannot believe they would ever see you only for the blood on your hands, as you say. If you would speak to them of this, they would tell you that. I’m certain of it.”

He smiled, a little sadder than they wished to recall. “You cannot keep your heart with the dead, my dear warrior of light. As much as I would wish it-- feverish with jealousy that I am-- I cannot keep you forever.”

And they approached him, to stand face-to-face with him at last. “I have forgotten the feel of your hand,” they said, “yet, the memory of your fading breath and the quieting of your heart in my arms, these things remain clear.”

“Is there naught else you remember of me?”

They sighed. “I remember your smile. The way you would express your most fervent approval of me. Your courage. Your kindness. All the things that so endeared you to me.”

“And do you remember my promise to you?”

“Of course I do. It’s why I turn to you most in these times. I only wish that you were here to encourage me in person.”

“Even in the absence of my presence, when you lose heart, I will cheer for you from elsewhere. Even when you seem truly alone, I will be by your side. Please, if I ask anything else of you, it’s to remember me in this way.”

“I shall not disappoint you. See how I smile, as so suits a hero?”

And with the fading of the moonlight, they bid their secrets a good night and returned to the world below.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe I wrote this with "1776" on my mind? Bell towers are great places to have conversations with people you dearly miss, apparently. I would have had this take place in the Crystarium but, sadly, I haven't made it to Shadowbringers quite yet...oh well, I'll get there.
> 
> I'm still trying to get the hang of writing in this world...I forgot how difficult fan fiction can be! Or maybe I'm just making it hard for myself, haha. When I finally get through Shadowbringers, maybe I'll update it to include more on the ever-growing list of the Warrior of Light's achievements and grievances. Maybe I'll have a better handle on it by then too!  
Either way, I hope you enjoyed this work! Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
